Broken
by Blue Raven7349
Summary: It was that time a year again. The day Beast Boy remained locked up in his room. He refused to come out. He refused to eat. He refused to train. He refused to be himself. And no one knew why. One-shot. I wrote this a while back but never uploaded it. I was looking through my documents today and found it.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**This is just a one shot I felt like writing. I had to get it out of my head. Though it's been sitting in my computer for a while. I decided to just upload dont get the wrong idea im not flaking on my other stories I wrote this one a while ago but never thought of putting it on here. I was going through my computer today and found it so yeah... here it is.  
**

* * *

It was that time a year again. The day Beast Boy remained locked up in his room. He refused to come out. He refused to eat. He refused to train. He refused to be himself. And no one knew why. And whoever tried to talk to him would be harshly turned down. He would moap around in his room blaming himself for who knows what. Cursing someones name underneath his breath. Tears would escape his eyes and he would collapse on the floor, like an old rag doll, and would lay there sobbing.

The rest of the Titans had learned to leave him alone on that day. They figure that must be his grieving day. But why? It wasn't the day he left the doom patrol, it wasn't the day he found out if he lost control he could hurt the ones he loved, it wasn't the day Terra died. But when one of those days would come around, he wouldn't get so upset. He wouldn't turn the world down. And seeing him like this, it tore her heart apart.

He had always been there for her, yet she had never been there for him. She would pass by his room and would think of knocking, but never did. She would stop her hand right before it make contact with the door, and would turn away. She was the only one who had never tried to comfort him. The only one who didn't show compassion towards him. And she hated herself for it._ What kind of a best friend am I? _She would always ask herself. She passed by his door once more and stood there, motionless. She made her right hand into a fist and lifted it up towards the door, but stopped before it made contact. She kept it there for a good five minutes, then knocked. There was no reply. She knocked harder and again nothing. She fazed through the wall and entered his room. She was determined to be there for him... for once.

His room was dark. It was raining outside which made the situation even gloomier. The only traces of light were rays coming through the window, that were slowly fading. She could hear a dim voice coming from the shadows.

It was barely above a whisper but she managed to make out what it said. "You should of been there!" She looked around and saw him. He was standing in front of his mirror looking back at his reflection angrily. His eyes were puffy and red and his voice was cracking. "You could have stopped it!" He was getting louder and his eyes were starting to water. "It's all your fault!" He practically shouted. He grabbed his mirror and yanked it down making it land harshly onto the floor. The mirror shattered and slid across the room landing by Raven's feet.

She looked down and stared at her broken reflection through the shards of the mirror. She looked back at him. He was facing the wall with his back towards her. "Beast Boy." She said calmly, doing her best to hide her true emotions.

Beast Boy froze. He recognized this voice. It was the voice he had never heard at times like this. The voice that belonged to the only person who had not visited him. The voice of Raven. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, turned around and faked a weak smile. "Oh hey Raven what's up?" He asked weakly.

"Beast Boy what's wrong?" She asked ignoring his question.

Beast Boy's smile faded. "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." She said looking back at the mirror. "What's wrong?"

"I said nothing okay!" He shouted.

Raven was taken back by his sudden outburst.

Beast Boy sighed and faced the wall again. "I'm sorry, it's just... I don't want to talk about it."

"Beast Boy, it will make you feel better."

"No."

"You can't take it out on your mirror. You have to let it out." She said stepping closer to him.

"Just leave me alone." He said trying to remain calm.

"No Beast Boy. I know what its like. I know what its like to feel this way. But I learned that bottling it up isn't the answer."

"No... you don't know what its like!"

"And if you don't tell me I never will."

"Why do you even need to know? Why do even care I feel this way? Did the others force you to come here as a last resort?" He said, frowning turning back to her.

"No. I realized I had never been there for you when you needed it. You have always been there for me and I felt-"

"Oh so this is to get even." He said.

"Beast Boy." She said trying to calm him down. "Let me be there for you. Now im going to ask you again... what's wrong?"

Beast Boy took a seat on the bottom bunk, took a deep breath and let it out. "Today was the day... my parents died."

Raven didn't know how to respond to this. She remained quiet for a while until he broke the silence.

"Today completes another year that my parents didn't get to live... and its all my fault."

"How's it your fault." She asked.

"I should of been there. I could have stopped it. But now it's too late... they're gone." Beast Boy looked up at her. "No one knows what i've been through. No one knows the real me. No one knows how many times i've sat in my room and cried, how many times I've lost hope, how many times i've been let down. No one knows how many times i've held back tears, how many times i've almost snapped but didn't just for the sake of others. No one knows the thoughts that have gone through my head, and how horrible they are. I've been forced to play the role of the comic relief guy. Dont get me wrong I have no problem with being who I am now. But sometimes my past overwhelms me. Sometimes it's too much for me to handle."

Raven had a look of both confusion and shock at his reveal. She wasn't dealing with Beast Boy anymore. This wasnt the same person that tried so hard to make her laugh everyday. No this was a side of Beast Boy she had never seen.

"You wouldn't understand." He said looking down at his hands.

"No, I get it. I know what it's like." Beast Boy had a look of disbelief on his face. " How do you think I felt my whole life knowing that someday I would be the cause for the destruction of the world. Never getting to see my mother as a child. And practically not having a father, or a childhood. I get how it feels. But it's not your fault. You weren't the cause of their death. You didn't want it to happen. And i'm sure you're parents would be proud of what you've become. You're a hero Beast Boy. You save the city everyday. And you have us. We're your family now. And you can come to us for anything."

Beast Boy looked up at her.

"You're never alone."

He quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She was taken back by his reaction, but he needed it. After a few seconds, she hugged back. She felt something wet on her shoulder, and knew he was tearing up, but she let it happen. The broke apart and Beast Boy once again wiped his eye with his sleeve.

"Thanks Raven. You were right, I needed to let it out."

"Any time." She said with a small smile.

He stared at her for a while. He felt his cheeks starting to burn.

Raven noticed his change in cheek color and began to blush herself. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Do I have something on my fa-"

She was cut of by Beast Boy who jumped and pressed his lips against hers. After a while she felt herself kiss back. Their hands twined together and eventually his hands found their way to her back and hers to his neck and hair. Once none of them could breath they pulled apart. Both stared into the others eyes.

"Race you to the common room." Beast Boy spat out before rushing out of the room. Raven looked at the now closed door and placed a hand on her lips. She shook her head and grinned a, small but truthful, smile. Then flew out of the room.

* * *

**Yup... they were kind of out of character a lot. I know it's bad but I felt like putting it up so I did. Review and tell me what you thought. Im updating Shifted today hopefully and if not then promise it will be up by tomorrow. Sorry if I got something from their pasts wrong but I wrote this a long time ago all I did now was fix some mistakes I had but hope you like it anyways. Well bye. :)  
**


End file.
